LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: EN LA MANSION CULLEN MOMENTOS DESPUES DE QUE EDWARD LE PROPONE MATRIMONIO A BELLA Y ELLA ASEPTA, ENTONCES EL LE CONFIESA COMO ES SU VIDA CON ELLA MOMENTO EN ECLIPSE


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**SINOPSIS: **EN LA MANSION CULLEN MOMENTOS DESPUES DE QUE EDWARD LE PROPONE MATRIMONIO A BELLA Y ELLA ASEPTA, ENTONCES EL LE CONFIESA COMO ES SU VIDA CON ELLA_**(MOMENTO EN ECLIPSE)**_

* * *

**LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA**

"—_**Isabella Swan —la mire a los ojos—. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
espere paciente su respuesta decidí no presionarla exigiéndole una respuesta**_

—_**Sí.  
—Gracias —respondí. Tome su mano y bese las yemas de sus dedos antes de besar también el anillo, que ahora le pertenecería."**_

**Ambos estábamos sentados en la cama ella se recargaba en mi pecho y teníamos nuestras manos entre lazadas.**

**-te amo-le dije al oído**

**-yo también –dijo mirándome, se acerco a mi boca y me dio un beso rápido**

**-¿estás cansada?**

**-no**

**-deberías dormir un poco amor, te has estado preocupado mucho por todo innecesariamente-me acerque a su cuello y deje un beso en el-debes dormir.**

**-no estoy cansado Edward**

**-bien no estás cansada ¿tienes alguna idea de que podemos hacer?**

**-si pero a ti no te gustara**

**-jaja si que eres tontita bella, claro que quiero solo que no ahora…sabes se me ocurre algo.**

**-¿qué?**

**-bien hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte, y me parece un momento perfecto-dije dándole besos en el cuello- no está mi familia, y ya has aceptado ser mía.**

**-ya soy tuya-dijo casi gimiendo.**

**-me refiero para siempre…sabes este sin lugar a duda es el mejor día de mi vida…y mira que eh pasado por muchos**

**-si 40,150 días casi-dijo bella**

**-si pero sin duda los mejores siempre han sido con tigo. ¿Quisieras saber sobre algunos de los días de mi vida?**

**-si –dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sus brazos, cada facción de su rostro y daba besos en su coronilla.**

**-veamos los dias de mi vida:**

EL día más _**IMPACTANTE**_: Fue cuando te conocí  
EL día más _**ESTUPIDO**_: Fue cuando trate de huir de ti  
EL día más _**INTERESANTE**_: Fue cuando te hable por primera vez, aun recuerdo lo que hablamos. ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro solo tu preguntas sobre el clima.

-si solo yo pregunto sobre el clima … bien sigamos  
EL día más _**EMOCIONANTE**_: Fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez-dije acercándome a sus labios y dando un leve beso- la primera noche que pase con tigo ese día fue emocionante.

-sin duda la primera vez que fuimos a nuestro prado.  
EL día más _**TRISTE**_: Fue cuando tuve que dejarte  
EL día mas **ALENTADOR**: Fue cuando llegaste y me abrazaste en volterra… me salvaste la vida, regresaste mis esperanzas.  
EL día mas _COMUNICATIVO_: Fue aquella vez en la cafetería cuando nos sentamos solos a hablar de nosotros. _(n/a: crespúsculo)_  
EL día mas _**CHISTOSO**_: Fue platicar contigo cuando veníamos de regreso de Italia decías cualquier tontería

-oye-se quejo- eso le pasa a la gente que no a dormido en días.

-ami me gusta, mas cuando hablas de mi.

EL día mas _**LARGO**_: cuando no te vi la primera vez que salía a cazar una vez que te había hablado.  
EL día mas _**DIVERTIDO**_: fue hace poco cuando te quedaste de rehén y te pusiste celosa de tanya  
EL día mas _**BRILLANTE**__**:**_ Fue cuando sonreíste  
EL día mas _**NEGRO**__:_ Fue cuando pensé que habías muerto

EL día mas _**FRÍO**_: cuando tenía que ignorarte antes de dejarte, me mataba el tratarte asi.  
EL día mas _**DESESPERANTE**_: Fue cuando escapaste a la push mientras cazaba

EL día mas _**RELAJADO**_: Fue ir a florida contigo y visitar a reneé  
EL día mas _**VERGONZOSO:**_ Fue cuando te presente a emmett y el dijo todo sobre mi _(n/a: pues me refiero a todos los libros crepúsculo, luna nueva y parte de eclipse)_  
EL día mas _**IMPACIENTE**_: Fue cuando no sabía de ti  
EL día mas _**CANSADO**_: Fue cuando el idiota de jacob tuvo que cargarte para ver si su olor podía cubrir al tuyo enserio estaba arto de el y su mente.  
EL día mas _**ANGUSTIANTE**_: Fue cuando te oculte algo  
EL día mas _**FELIZ**_: hace unos minutos cundo dijiste que aceptabas ser mi esposa.

-y ¿Qué te parecen mis días ?

-me ah encantado –bostezo-creo que ahora si estoy cansada.

-duerme mi amor-dije dándole un beso-yo cuidare tus sueños y cantare para ti.

-te amo Edward

-te amo a ti también mi dulce amor…dulces sueños mi angel .

* * *

Hola si soy mala no había hecho ningún one-shot en algún tiempo pero es porque eh estado presionada por la prepa y todo ese rollo además mi cargador murió y mi papa se niega a comprarme otro y me eh puesto a conseguir dinero para uno nuevo pero en fin…hoy tenía tiempo además mi papa decidió prestarme su laptop así que decidí hacer este pequeño one-shot inspirado en un correo que me llego. Las amo a todas por apoyar mis one-shots y leerme GRACIAS.

LES DEJO MI CORREO POR CUALQUIER COSA

rubbgg _ pau Hotmail . com ( agreguen el arroba y quiten los espacios)

besos a todos/as bay


End file.
